1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector, and more particularly to a waterproof connector and an electronic device including the same.
2. The Related Art
Usually, a current electronic device or a transmission equipment generally includes a case body, and a connector used for transmitting data or charging. The case body opens an opening. The connector is assembled to the case body. The connector is partially exposed to the opening of the case body so as to dock with a mating connector of other electronic device or charging equipment.
However, when the electronic device or the transmission equipment is used in an outdoor, raining or high humidity environment, an electrical characteristic and a usage life of the connector is easily affected on account of moisture and liquid outside the connector permeating into the connector.
Thus, how to improve the above-mentioned problems by means of a structure design has become an important issue which is to be solved by skilled persons in the art, so a waterproof connector and an electronic device are essential to be provided, the waterproof connector and the electronic device have reasonable designs and effectively improve the above-mentioned problems.